Trapped in a Broom Closet!
by spelunker
Summary: Harry's running from Snape... and runs into something even worse. Turns out being stuck in a broom closet with the Weasley twins has consequences Harry's never had to deal with before. Oneshot, very slashy! Co-written with Stellata.


Disclaimer: Bloody hell... not mine.

Warning: This is rated M for mature content towards the end.

Note: This is slash. If you have a problem with gay people, I have nothing but the deepest disgust for you.

Another note: This was written with my friend Stellata. Go read some of her fics, I love them all.

* * *

Harry ran as fast as he could.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,_ he screamed internally. He was in a bathrobe, clutching his golden egg, and his invisibility cloak barely covered his feet.

He couldn't be caught. Not by Snape. He'd have detention for the rest of his life...

He turned a corner and ran into someone - rather, two someones.

"Harry!" Fred Weasley said in surprise. "Fancy seeing you - "

Harry growled, grabbed both twins by the arms, and yanked them towards the nearest broom closet. They tumbled in after him, half-laughing and half-grunting with pain.

"Shhh!" He hissed as he closed the door.

"But -" George began.

"Shh!" Harry said, reaching to cover the boy's mouth with one hand. He held it there for a minute as he heard Snape and someone else stride down the hallway.

"Potter," the Potions Professor hissed. "I know he has an invisibility cloak..."

Moody just laughed.

"Whoever it was, he got away from you, Snape. I see you haven't gotten any better at running over the years."

Harry could almost hear the frost in Snape's breath as the Potions Professor turned and left without saying a word.

Moody laughed again, and whistled as he walked away.

"Snape's not giving up," he announced to the air. "I'd stay hidden, if I were a student."

Harry met George's eyes in horror.

"Great," Fred whispered as Moody left. "He knew we were here."

"He won't turn us in," Harry whispered back.

"Moody's a good sort," George mumbled through Harry's hand.

"What are you wearing?" Fred murmured into Harry's ear.

"Er... A robe," Harry said slowly.

"Where were you bathing?" George asked, his voice still muffled.

"Prefect's bathroom."

"How did you -"

"We've been trying to guess their password for months!" Fred declared. "Who gave it to you?"

"Cedric," Harry admitted. "I helped him with the first task, so he helped me... What are you doing?"

Fred had undone the belt of his bathrobe, and now had it in his hands.

"Really, Harry," he was grinning in the dim light of the closet. "Ugly robe, that."

"Fred!" Harry protested, turning awkwardly to try and grab the tie back.

"When you drag a bloke into a broom closet," Fred drawled.

"You can't expect anything less..." George finished.

Harry gasped as his bathrobe was pulled off of him, leaving him only in his boxers.

"What are -"

Warm lips were touching his neck, kissing him gently.

"George! Stop it -" Harry was completely shocked.

All further protest was cut off as Fred covered his lips with his own.

"Mmmpfghhh," Harry tried to speak. He reached out to shove Fred away, but somehow ended up pulling him even closer.

Harry couldn't think properly. He was being kissed, for the first time, by a boy - by _two_ boys - two years older than him, his best friends' twin brothers, the biggest pranksters in school...

Merlin it felt so _good_. He was relaxing now, letting them kiss him, and then Harry tried to kiss back.

"Does he taste good?" George asked roughly in Harry's ear. Fred pulled away, and Harry tried to bring his mouth back, but to no avail.

"_Very_," Fred growled, and then Harry was being turned around, his back shoved against the wall.

George was attacking his mouth with his tongue while his hands were running up and down his chest, stroking, squeezing, and tweaking. Harry felt like putty in his hands, and could do nothing but moan and buck against those roaming hands.

Then suddenly, his boxers were being pulled down, and a hand - oh Merlin -

"Fred!" Harry almost screamed into George's mouth. Then George was pulling back, and watching him with a smirk.

Harry's eyes traveled from one twin to another. They both stared at him intently as they went to work on his body.

He'd never felt like this before, despite the many times he'd done it himself.

Fred's hand expertly stroked him, and Harry thrust into the hot fist as George kissed and bit at his neck.

He was mumbling nonsense, he could barely think -

Fred was dropping to his knees and Harry was engulfed with _hot wet tight perfection too much._ He bit his lip and shook all over as he emptied himself into Fred's mouth.

Harry felt them both take turns kissing him, but he was completely dazed as delightful aftershocks coursed through his body. Fred was gently pulling up his boxers and patted him on the backside.

"Like that?"

"Merlin, yes," Harry whispered. He glanced down and could see both the twins sporting handsome erections. "Can I - touch..."

"Yes," Fred growled.

"Please," George finished. Harry loved that they still finished each others sentences.

He leaned in to kiss Fred again, unable to stop smiling...

This was definitely something he could get used to.


End file.
